Current transformers are attached to the respective lines of a three-phase power line and connected to system relays that can take the power line off-line in the event of a fault condition.
When it is necessary to disconnect the current transformers from the relays for system maintenance, each current transformer positive must be shorted to the current transformer negative (or to ground) to prevent current transformer damage. The current transformers may be attached to a shorting block that protects the current transformers by enabling the current transformers to be shorted to neutral or ground when disconnected from the relays.
Shorting blocks however may expose arcing potentials. Protective gear is worn by maintenance personnel to reduce the risk of electrical shock when accessing the shorting block to disconnect or reconnect the current transformers.
There is a need then for an improved shorting block that reduces the risk of electrical shock to maintenance personnel.